


Disneyworld

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Mis One Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Boda, DisneyWorld, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este año el viaje anual de Chris a Disneyland sería muy especial. ¿Quieres saber porqué? Comienza a leer la historia y lo sabrás.<br/>*Soy muy mala para las descripciones, ahre*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disneyworld

Chris POV.  
  
Este año sería muy especial nuestro viaje a Disney, Felicia y yo llevamos tres años de noviazgo, era una de las mujeres más especiales en mi vida -digo mujeres porque mi mamá también es especial para mí. Felicia nunca había podido ir a uno de nuestros viajes a Disneyland porque su trabajo siempre se interponía con las fechas de los viajes pero este año por fin iba a ir.  
  
-¿Qué piensas, bebé?-interrumpió mis pensamientos.  
  
-Que por fin irás conmigo a Disneyland-le dije emocionado.  
  
-Lo sé, es muy emocionante. Es la primera vez que iré y será contigo.- se acercó y me dio un beso en la boca.  
  
-Bueno tendremos que dormirnos ya, porque tendremos que levantarnos muy temprano.- Le di un beso en la frente y me abrazo. A los diez minutos se había quedado dormida.  
  
Lo otro por lo que sería especial este viaje es porque le voy a proponer matrimonio. Hace meses que lo estaba pensando y se lo dije a mi mamá y ella fue la que me dio esa grandiosa idea, -proponerle matrimonio en Disneyland- a ambos nos encantaba Disney sus películas, los parques -bueno ella nunca había ido a uno, pero era su sueño-. Un mes antes de nuestro viaje hable con los encargados del parque en Orlando, Florida. La propuesta sería por la noche en frente del castillo y varios personajes estarían ahí -entre ellos Mickey y Minnie-. Mi mamá me ayudó a escoger el anillo y tengo que decirlo mi mamá si que tenia muy buen gusto.  
  
No pude dormir muy bien ese día, pero me levante antes de que sonará la alarma, sí que estaba emocionado. Esperé a que fueran las 7 a.m y sonará la alarma, desperté con besos a Felicia.  
  
-¿Ya es hora?- pregunto con voz adormilada y pasando las manos por sus ojos.  
  
-Sí, ya es hora.- dije dándole un beso en sus labios.  
  
-¿Ya estabas despierto?- me pregunto sentándose en la orilla de la cama, poniéndose las pantuflas para ir al baño.  
  
-uhmm, si. Estoy muy emocionado, y sabes que cuando estoy así no puedo dormir bien y despierto temprano.- Le dije sentandome en la cama.  
  
-Me bañare, ¿vienes?- dice con voz pícara.  
  
-Claro, eso no se pregunta.  
  
Nos bañamos y cuando terminamos de cambiarnos, bajamos a hacer de desayunar. Nuestro vuelo salía a la 1 p.m. todavía teníamos mucho tiempo.  
  
A las 11 a.m. salimos de la casa, no hicimos mucho tiempo de camino al aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos ya estaba familia ahí. Ambos los saludamos.  
  
-Que bueno que esta vez nos pudiste acompañar, cariño.- le dijo mi madre a Felicia.  
  
-Lo sé, estoy muy emocionada. Mi sueño siempre ha sido ir a un parque de Disney y ahora mi trabajo no se interpone.-dijo abrazandome y dándome un beso en la mejilla.  
  
  
  
Abordamos el avión, ambos íbamos platicando.  
  
-Me tomaré foto con todas las princesas que encuentre. Se que no son tan bellas como en las películas ni se parecen pero aun así quiero tener una foto con Aurora o Elsa.  
  
Oírla hablando así era como oír a una niña de 8 años hablando de sus princesas favoritas. Pero no molestaba yo era igual que ella y más cuando veía a las botargas de Mickey, Donald o de otros personajes.  
  
  
Llegamos por la tarde al hotel donde nos quedaríamos, se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones de Disneyland, cada uno había elegido su habitación; nosotros habíamos elegido una con temática de Frozen -bueno ella la eligió-. Era muy bonita casi toda era blanca con toques celestes, había una lámpara y el foco era en forma de copo de nieve.  
  
-Es muy hermosa la habitación, ¿verdad?- me preguntó, ella seguía admirando las paredes y cada rincón de la habitación.  
  
-Sí, bebé.  
  
El día que llegamos sólo bajamos a cenar y volvimos a nuestra habitación a dormir, viajar en avión si que cansaba. Mañana recorreríamos el parque, nos subiriamos a los juegos y por la noche sucedería algo muy especial. 

 

Nos despertamos temprano, el parque abría a las 8 a.m. por lo que nos apresuramos a bañarnos y vestirnos. Ella se veía muy linda con una blusa de tirantes blanca con un estampado de Minnie y un short de mezclilla. Por mi parte yo vestía una playera de de color azul marino con un estampado de Mickey y un pantalón de mezclilla.  
  
Bajamos y esperamos a mi familia. Uno a uno fueron bajando y cuando estábamos todos fuimos a desayunar. Había unos hotcakes en forma de la cara de Mickey, cada uno agarro unos cuantos con fruta y un vaso de jugo. Desayunamos rápidamente porque ya queríamos ir al parque.  
  
Cuando terminamos fuimos directamente al parque, todos nos separamos porque cada uno quería ir a diferentes juegos -sólo Felicia y yo nos quedamos juntos-.  
  
-¿Vamos a la montaña rusa?- le sugerí a Felicia.  
  
-Es muy temprano y no quiero vomitar mi desayuno-. Hizo un puchero-. Que tal si vamos a las tacitas. Y de pasada a ver si nos encontramos a alguna princesa.  
  
-Bueno, esta bien. Montaña rusa para más al rato-. Hice una cara triste-. Vamos, amor. Que se hacen unas filas muy largas.  
  
Y como le dije hicimos una fila de como 15 minutos y eso que todavía era temprano. Tocó nuestro turno y ambos nos subimos a una taza, cuando empezó a funcionar el juego rápidamente moví el centro y empezamos a girar -no tan fuerte, claro- ella empezó a reírse, su risa era el sonido que nunca me cansaría de escuchar. Cuando bajamos del juego la abracé y bese su frente. Caminamos algunos minutos para ir a otro juego, y luego a otro y así sucesivamente -habíamos acordado dejar la montaña rusa para más tarde-. Ya era hora de comer y todos acordamos vernos de nuevo en el comedor del hotel. Platicamos sobre a cuales juegos nos subimos y mi hermano Scott, Felicia y yo acordamos que nos subiriamos a la montaña rusa después de irnos a tomar fotos con algunos personajes de Disney.  
  
Eran ya las 6 p.m. e hicimos fila para la montaña rusa. Felicia y yo nos subimos juntos y Scott iba detrás de nosotros. Felicia agarró mi mano cuando empezó a funcionar la montaña rusa, cada que hacía una bajada o vuelta sentía como ella apretaba mi mano, volteaba a verla y estaba gritando, dios mío, aún así era muy bella. Cuando terminó bajamos y y estaba toda despeinada.  
  
-Dios, podría subirme de nuevo-. Dijo ella acomodándose el cabello-. Pero no lo haré porque que miedo-.Scott y yo nos empezamos a reír. La abracé y caminos lejos de ese juego, los tres fuimos a más juegos.  
  
Nos quedamos hasta que cerro el parque y claro que vimos los fuegos artificiales. A Felicia le encantaron, su cara lo decía todo, brillaban sus ojos y sonreía demasiado -amaba su sonrisa-.  
  
-Te tengo algo especial-. Le dije y nos separamos de mi familia. Caminamos de nuevo hacia el parque.  
  
-¿Nos vamos a colar al parque?- me preguntó sonriendo.  
  
-Algo así-. La agarre de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el castillo.  
  
Afuera ya estaba una mesa y dos sillas. La mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel blanco y otro más chico de color rojo. En medio estaba unas velas -blacas y rojas- de cada lado había un plato con una pechuga de pollo rellena, la cubría un gravy de champiñones y a un lado vegetales y una copa de vino tinto.  
  
-¿Te gusta?- le pregunte nervioso.  
  
-Me encanta-. Pude notar como sus ojos se pusieron llorosos-. No me esperaba algo así.  
  
-Vamos-. Hice para atrás la silla y ella se sentó, la acomodé. Después me sente en la otra silla. Antes de empezar a cenar ella se me quedo viendo-. ¿Qué? -Pregunté-.  
  
-No tenías que hacer esto-. Señaló la mesa.  
  
-Tienes razón, pero lo hice y ¿sabes porque?  
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
-Porque te amo demasiado-. Agarre la mano que tenia en la mesa y con el pulgar la acaricié.  
  
Ella se sonrojo. - Yo también te amo, Chris-. Le sonreí-. Vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre.  
  
Terminamos de cenar y comenzó a sonar la canción de 'Once Upon a Dream.' Me puse de pie y caminé hacia el lado donde ella estaba.  
  
-¿Me permite este baile?- Puse una mano detrás de mí espalda y la otra la hice para adelante, haciendo una reverencia.  
  
-Claro-. Tomó mi mano, puse una mano en su cintura y con la otra tome su mano. Empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la canción, cuando está acabo aparecieron Mickey, Minnie y unos fotógrafos. Nos empezamos a tomar fotos... Había llegado el momento. Saque el anillo de mi bolsillo.  
  
-Felicia Tyler, en estos tres años me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y por no hablar de los dos años en los que salimos. 5 años juntos, y nunca te he dejado de amar y no lo haré. Hemos pasado por cosas buenas y malas, haz tenido paciencia cuando no estoy en casa por meses, por todo eso te amo, demasiado como no tienes idea...- Vi como empezó a llegar mi familia. Me arrodillé-. Felicia Tyler, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Vi su cara de sorpresa, se llevó sus manos a la cara, y brotaron  unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos .  
  
\- ¡CLARO QUE ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO!- rápidamente me puse de pie y coloque el anillo en su dedo.  
  
Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y yo la levanté y di unos giros. ¡ELLA ME DIJO QUE SÍ! No lo podía creer, la baje y la besé. Mi familia se acercó y comenzaron a felicitarnos. Todo era tan mágico, estábamos en Disneyland, felices y comprometidos.  
  
  
Pasaron los días muy rápido después de ese momento. Regresamos a casa y comenzamos a planear la boda. Y como Disney fue algo que siempre tuvimos en común y que nos gustaba mucho decidimos que nuestra boda sería en un salón de Disney.

 

**-10 meses después-**

  
  
Esperaba con ansias este día, por fin seriamos marido y mujer. Ya quería verla, se que se vería como una princesa.   Desde ayer que no nos veíamos, supongo que todo se debe a lo que siempre dicen 'No debes ver a la novia antes de la boda' pero la extrañaba. Ambos estábamos nerviosos, bueno aunque creo que un poco más ella, porque no quería que nada saliera mal.  
  
La estaba esperando en el altar -estaba en frente del castillo en donde le había pedido matrimonio- ya estaban todos sentados en las sillas y ya solo faltaba que llegara ella. Vi un carruaje pararse por el pasillo y bajo ella, como dije antes parecía una princesa, su vestido era blanco y muy esponjoso, traía el peinado tipo 'Bella' y no la pintaron mucho, se veía BELLÍSIMA. Cuando la vi bajando del carruaje y cuando su padre la llevaba para el altar, yo no dejaba de sonreír, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verla.  
  
-Hola...  
  
-Hola-. Dije quitándome las lágrimas de los ojos-. Te ves hermosa-. Le susurre. Ella solo me sonrío, la ceremonia ya iba a comenzar.  
  
Ambos sonreíamos, ya había llegado la hora de decir nuestros votos.  
  
-Yo Christopher Robert Evans, prometo amarte y respetarte, como siempre lo he hecho, cuando estés triste yo estaré ahí para hacerte feliz, cada vez que quieras ver la saga de Harry Potter la veremos...-oí su dulce risa.- Prometo estar para ti siempre, porque eres lo más importante de mi vida-. Tome su mano y puse el anillo en su dedo.  
  
-Yo Felicia Elizabeth Tyler, prometo que te amaré y te respetaré siempre, te esperaré cuando te vayas por mucho tiempo, siempre estare ahí para ti como tu siempre haz estado para mí-. Tomó mi mano y colocó el anillo en mi dedo.  
  
-Yo los declaró marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.  
  
La tomé de la cintura, la acerque a mi y la besé. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar. Nos separamos y los fotógrafos  comenzaron a tomarnos fotos en los alrededores del castillo y con nuestras familias y amigos. Fueron llegando unos camiones para trasladar a los invitados a  el salón donde sería la recepción. Nosotros nos fuimos en el carruaje.  
  
-Por fin somos marido y mujer-. Le dije  
  
-Lo sé, nunca me imaginé que nuestra boda sería en Disneyland, quiero llorar. Mi sueño se hizo realidad,  casarme aquí y con el hombre de mis sueños.  
  
-Espero ser yo ese hombre.  
  
-Obviamente, mi amor-. Se acercó y me besó-. Te amo demasiado.  
  
-Y yo a ti, hermosa-.  
  
Después de un rato el carruaje paro en el salón donde sería la recepción, entramos y todo era hermoso, el salón fue ambientado en la película de la "Bella y la Bestia", bailamos al ritmo de 'Lovebug' de los Jonas Brothers. Fuimos mesa por mesa a saludar a todos, me alegre porque todos mis compañeros bueno todos mis amigos de Marvel estuvieron acompañándome en esta tarde-noche tan especial. Los dos estábamos tan felices y no podíamos creer hasta donde había llegado nuestro amor. Ella me amaba y yo la amaba eso era suficiente para ser feliz para toda la vida.

  
  
**VIVIERON FELICES POR SIEMPRE.**

**Author's Note:**

> 2016© Fatima González. Historia completamente de mi autoría, queda prohibido su plagio parcial o total de ella.


End file.
